


Clarity, or the lack thereof

by exbex



Series: the Lew/Turnbull series [8]
Category: Californication, due South
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a silly bit of tentacle!fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clarity, or the lack thereof

**Author's Note:**

> a silly bit of tentacle!fic

“Fuck, Renny!”  
Los Angeles certainly had its share of pollution, but this was ridiculous. Lew stared at his boyfriend, both of them wide-eyed, as Turnbull had sprouted writhing tentacles from his back. Lew shrank away in fear; he’d seen enough bad science fiction to figure that this was not bound to end well.  
Turnbull just sighed and hung his head. “Perhaps I was foolish to try to keep this from you.”  
Lew was only half listening, as he was mostly preoccupied with trying to figure out a way to dive out the window and get to the ground without breaking his neck. It was a long way down from the bedroom though, and Lew cursed his stupid idea to buy a mansion.  
“…so you see, I have almost no memory before I woke up in my pod. I suspect my home planet was either deporting citizens who were found to be undesirable, or perhaps simply attempting the colonization of other planets, or maybe it was simply for the purposes of research, and I somehow miscalculated the jump drive and landed rather messily. I’m afraid the head injury I sustained in the crash has left me with terrible amnesia.”  
Lew finally really looked at Turnbull then, and, seeing the sorrow in his eyes, felt all of his fears dissipate. Renfield Turnbull just didn’t fit in anywhere, it seemed, except for the place that Lew had made for him here. He overcame the willies and pulled Turnbull into an embrace, noting with some fascination and delight that the tentacles were not slimy, as he would have expected, but covered in fine hair that was the same color as Turnbull’s. “It’s okay, Baby. I promised you once that I’d make sure you wouldn’t get deported, and among my many vices, breaking promises I make to people I sleep with is not one of them.” He paused. “Okay, actually it is, but this one-“  
He was interrupted by Turnbull’s kiss and his own surprised jump as the many tentacles made their way beneath his kilt (as he had done so many times in the past, Lew mentally gave thanks for his Scottish heritage). He gasped at the feel of Turnbull stroking his balls and quickly hardening cock. This was not such a bad thing after all. He marveled at the sudden warm wetness enveloping him. Those tentacles were some nifty things…  
Lew blinked as sunlight streamed into his eyes. His fingers grasped the smooth silk of the bedsheets, and he lifted his head to find Turnbull enthusiastically swallowing him down and fingering his balls in one of his favorite wake-up call tricks. He sighed heavily and let his head fall against the pillow. He lifted his head again as Turnbull made an inquiring sound. “It’s good, Baby, keep going.” Turnbull just gave an affirmative blink and continued. Lew briefly mused that they were going to have to stop experimenting with the crazy recipes before being distracted by the dirty, horny little fucker sliding a finger into him. He moaned and reconsidered; Renny with tentacles would still be his Renny (though he’d almost be willing to bet money that if he really were to sprout weird appendages, they’d be wings).


End file.
